Talk:Music and Stuff/@comment-24431601-20140526005220
Painting has managed to transport himself and Guruthos to our multiverse. None tried to find him, or even suspected he was there. They were all either still in ignorant bliss due to what our multiverse had become without him (Both full of eternal bliss and eternal stupidity. Ignorance is bliss.) or trying to stop Anglachel. Painting took Guruthos to the only dark place left in that multiverse other than Dementia, which could never be restored: the graveyard of the gods. The only gods that exist at this point in time are Khan, the recently crowned god of thunder, Jonathon, who was the god of dubstep for a fewmilliseconds while he banished Painting (Prophecies said he could only be defeated by a god... He's the anti-Diomedes.) Darktew, who lived through the Sunset Eclipse, Diomedes, who technically couldn't be killed by Kentaro Cokichi (He didn't care about the Sunset Eclipse at all XD) and... Well, that's everyone. Wow. A crapton of people died there, didn't they? Guruthos' main scource of power is The Wheel, the last remains of Zylo. (None knw f his incranations at this period in time.) The Wheel is still held inside a massive cube made of inconceivable amounts of magical energies, but Guruthos don't give a crap. He can teleport The Wheel out of its prison for a fraction of a second to his location, which is enough to power his ultimate magics. It sort of flashes in and out in different places around his location. However, The Wheel demands a sacrifice. Whenever Gurthos uses it, his eye sockets become empty and bleed, draining the very life force from Guruthos. Guruthos finds that The Wheel is powerful enough to teleport even to other multiverses from its cage. (And this is considering that The Wheel has only a very tiny fraction of its power while trapped.) Painting lays out his complicated theory to Guruthos that he should be able to resurrect all the evil gods under his command using the Wheel. Painting doesn't have o wait long to see this demonstration. Guruthos invokes the power of The Wheel, and Painting sees its far stronger than he thought. It brought back not just the evil gods, but every dead god ever as zombies. (INcluding the gods of non-Eglantian religons, but not including Teo, who was a spirit, Kindred, who was utterly destroyed, Kentaro, who transfered his energy to the Schnyauzer, (Who does still exist...) and Caliso, who ws also completely destroyed.) Here's the music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icZhcQ-bd_M The beginning is them arriving at the graveyard, and Painting explaining his theory. Guruthos invokes The Wheel at 1:15 (the base drop.) The gods, one by one, rise from their graves as mindless zombies. this resurrects all the gods in the Eglantian and Elder Pantheons. After this base drop, Guruthos nearly collapses to the ground due to exhaustion. But looking up, he sees all the Eglantian gods as zombies before him. Painting chooses the Zombie Wise One to be the leader of the horde (And the only one who would retain any intelligence, but still remain evil.) At the second base drop, Guruthos invokes the Wheel again and raises the gods of all other religons to join the horde.